Core C: Computing Project Summary/Abstract The Computing Core is designed to provide CDE researchers with a full range of high-quality computing services at the lowest possible cost. The Core develops and maintains a local area network comprised of individual desktops, a large number of terminals, and virtual servers. No CDE project has ever been constrained by insufficient computing power or a lack of storage space. The Core also plays an important training role by providing programming and statistical consulting, disseminating knowledge base articles, and conducting a large number of workshops. The Computing Core supports the overall mission of the Center by efficiently providing the computing resources required by all CDE projects and by minimizing the time researchers need to spend adapting to and benefiting from new computing technologies.